


Teen Wolf Drabble

by leckadams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Betting, Derek is a college basketball expert, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/leckadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So Tuesday tweeted this pic https://24.media.tumblr.com/96b2b8a52ab70eda84c6f527179ac504/tumblr_mxemrlycqQ1rtpc8io3_250.gif <br/>and requested fic....so..here was what I wrote her</p>
    </blockquote>





	Teen Wolf Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesdaymidnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaymidnight/gifts).



> So Tuesday tweeted this pic https://24.media.tumblr.com/96b2b8a52ab70eda84c6f527179ac504/tumblr_mxemrlycqQ1rtpc8io3_250.gif   
> and requested fic....so..here was what I wrote her

Stiles had worked in the Hale’s shop for about 6 months and was continuously getting shit from the customers for not having any tattoos, piercings or other body modifications. It wasn’t that he hadn’t thought about it. He had many times over, but could never commit on the first thing he wanted done. 

Stiles decided that the shop needed to participate in something as a group. It just so happened that March Madness was getting ready to start. He brought the subject up to Talia who agreed and made sure that all her children/employees filled out a bracket. 

Stiles boasted that he would be the winner of it all. Derek knew that this was his chance to finally shut Stiles up, and to also finally get a needle in him.

Derek proposed the bet to Stiles who wholeheartedly agreed to the terms, underestimating Derek’s insight into college basketball.

On the night of the championship, Stiles knew that his ship was sunk. He now had no choice but to quickly figure out what he wanted done. As the last buzzer sounded and Louisville sealed his fate, Stiles turned to look at Derek would was sitting on the cedar chest against the back wall. 

“Well Stiles, what exactly are we piercing tonight?” Derek asked pulling his gloves on and smirk at the stunned Stiles.


End file.
